


Relationship Advice

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Counselor Maruki [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kamoshida is a BASTARD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji comes to Maruki asking for advice when his past haunts him too much to pursue a relationship with Akira.
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Counselor Maruki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999717
Kudos: 44





	Relationship Advice

"Is there someone from your class that you like?"

Ryuji knew that Maruki had just been fishing for a topic, but he still felt bad about lying and saying there was no one. He did like someone.

"Here, extra sweet just for you."

"Oh, thanks." He sipped the coffee as a cover to look up at the boy sitting beside him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I went and spoke with Maruki today. I dunno, I guess he helped me put the stuff with the track team behind me but, something he asked…" Ryuji sighed.

"What did he ask?" Akira sipped his own coffee; black, like always. Ryuji could not understand how he could stand the bitter taste.

"He asked if there was anyone I like in my class. There ain't, but still…" Ryuji wasn't lying; Akira wasn't in his class.

"I see." Akira's shoulder bumped against his. "You'll know when you meet her."

"Yeah, I know." Ryuji wanted to say that he already had, and that she was a he, and his name was Akira Kurusu, but he couldn't. Not because he was worried that Akira would freak; he wouldn't, Akira had already opened up to him about having had a boyfriend back home who'd dumped him over his being arrested for assault.

No, he knew that Akira would understand; hell, he might even say yes.

No, Kamoshida was his problem. Kamoshida, and what he had been put through during his track team days.

"Do you want to talk?" Akira bumped him again. "Oh wait, is it about a boy?"

"No, well… I dunno."

"You like a boy."

"Maybe. But there are things in my past that…" He gripped his cup so hard the lid popped off.

"What things?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You know, Dr. Maruki has to keep everything confidential. You can talk to him about anything." Akira took his hand, relaxing Ryuji's grip on the coffee cup.

"I can't talk to anyone about this…" Ryuji blinked rapidly as his eyes flooded with unshed tears.

"I think you need to talk, get whatever this is off your chest. I felt better after I confessed what happened to get me my criminal record to you." Akira squeezed Ryuji's hand, then let it drop.

"I'll think about it. I just… feel guilty, ya know. Like I deserved what happened… and what if I get into trouble?"

"Does this have anything to do with Kamoshida?"

Ryuji nodded once, then turned away. "I'll sleep on it okay?" He took a large swallow of his coffee.

"Okay. And, Ryuji? I'm here for you; you can call me whenever you need to talk." 

"Thanks, Akira." His smile was weak, but he no longer felt like crying, so he counted it as a victory.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ "Sakamoto, a word." Kamoshida was grinning as he asked Ryuji to stay behind once more. _

_ "Today?" The last thing he wanted to do was stay behind for one of Kamoshida's 'talks'.  _

_ "I need to make sure my star is in top condition. Please, indulge me." _

_ There was nothing he could do as he watched his teammates leave the gym. "Oh even if they knew, they wouldn't stand up for you. They wouldn't even believe it; I'm infamous as a ladies man after all." Kamoshida's hand clamped down on Ryuji's ass, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. If he fought, he would only be hit again. _

_ "You bastard." _

_ "Curse me all you want, we both know it won't stop me from taking what is rightfully mine once that shower room is empty." He guided one of Ryuji's hands to his already swollen cock, and Ryuji whimpered softly. _

_ "No. Please, no. I can't! Not again!" Ryuji was frantic. "I'll use my mouth! I won't bite this time! So please, not that!" _

_ "Give me five more laps." Grateful just for the chance to put some distance between them, Ryuji began to run, digging deep to find the strength to push his already exhausted body through the motions. _

_ "Good, very good. Time to hit the shower." _

_ Ryuji was trapped; all he could do was walk into the now empty shower room ahead of Kamoshida. "Get undressed." _

_ The words were accompanied by a snap of elastic, and Ryuji glanced back to see that Kamoshida had his cock in his hand. _

_ A cock that normally only girls got to see; and 'special' boys like him. Not that he knew what made him special, nor did he want to know. All he did know was that he did not want to feel those seven inches inside his ass ever again. _

_ "Hey, you want a bj?" He pulled his shirt off, rubbing his nipples in the way Kamoshida had trained him to. His pants followed seconds later, his flaccid cock hanging heavily between his legs. _

_ "You have such nice equipment, Sakamoto. You sure you aren't showing it off to the girls?" His cock was grabbed almost painfully hard. _

_ "No! No of course not!" _

_ "Or to the boys? You know, there's a rumor spreading that you have a big cock." _

_ "M-maybe some boys glimpsed it at the urinals. I don't go around exposing myself!" _

_ He was forced to his knees. "Since you asked me so nicely, suck it." _

_ Tears spilled down Ryuji's cheeks as he opened his mouth; Kamoshida's cock always tasted sour and made him gag, but he held it in as his mouth was fucked, sucking only just enough to dodge a beating. _

_ "Yes, you're getting good at this, Ryuji." He suppressed a shudder; Kamoshida only used his first name when he wanted to really have 'fun' with him. _

_ "Please, don't." He pulled back to breathe. _

_ Kamoshida backhanded him almost casually. "Shower time. Thanks for the warmup." _

_ Ryuji knew then that he was fucked; nothing he could say or do would get him out of this. _

_ Standing, he walked into a shower stall, leaving the curtain open as he turned the water on, willing himself to go numb. _

_ "Don't forget to wash this." Kamoshida, now also completely naked, soaped up his cock, then worked his way up Ryuji's chest, each caress almost reverent, like he was worshiping the perfection of Ryuji's body. _

_ Ryuji took his time washing up, knowing that he would not be taken until he was completely clean of sweat. _

_ "Turn around." He bent over automatically, his silent tears mixing with the water. _

_ The fingers were almost gentle since Kamoshida already knew he had won, and Ryuji's soft whimpers held an edge of something that wasn't pain or fear. _

_ Something that hinted at him enjoying anal penetration. Something that made him feel sick to his stomach with self disgust; the last thing he wanted was for it to feel good having Kamoshida fuck him, and yet in a way it had felt good the past three or four times. _

_ Then something new probed him, and Ryuji suppressed a wince; Kamoshida only ever rubbed his tip against Ryuji asshole while finger deep inside him when he wanted to ‘sterilize’ Ryuji. “Oh God.” _

_ “Take it.” He felt something hot and wet spill over and inside him, and a deep sob escaped his throat. He felt tainted, defiled and used as he was filled to overflowing with Kamoshida's piss; then it was over and Kamoshida was inside him once more. _

_ Each time hurt a little less than the time before, and Ryuji cried out as he came, stroked to completion as he was violated, and left sobbing on the floor, a broken doll, no longer human. "No! No! NOOOO!!!" _

Ryuji woke up, screaming. "NOOOO!!!"

"Honey, what's wrong?" His mother could not have gotten more than an hour's sleep; her shift ended at two in the morning, when she wasn't required to work overtime, but she was at his side in seconds, holding Ryuji as he cried, rocking him gently back to sleep, her question left unanswered. If he dreamed again that night, he didn't remember it when he woke to his alarm going off.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Come on in. Ah, Sakamoto-kun." Maruki could not hide his shock at seeing the boy two days in a row.

“Can I talk to you? I mean, just talk and you listen until I’m done?” Ryuji's hands twisted together.

"Yes of course. Sit down. Want a snack, or something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Ryuji fell into the seat. "I have never told anyone this but… he touched me. Kamoshida put his hands all over me." He trailed off.

"Do you mean the beatings?"

"No. He did that as well but… no I mean he touched me the same way he touched the girls. He'd expose himself to me, make me touch him. If I resisted, he'd beat me, so I stopped resisting. That's when it stopped just being his hands, and he began to put it inside me. Usually in the shower room after everyone else left for the day." Ryuji's head dropped into his hands, and he sobbed without tears.

Maruki swallowed hard. 

"You don't believe me."

"I do. Another male student has also confessed to being sexually abused by Kamoshida."

"What? Another one?! Who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say who. When did the assault stop?"

"He thought he had me cowed, but all that fear and rage, it just built up inside me, until one day he took things too far by bringing up my abusive, alcoholic father, and I punched him. After, while I was in a cast waiting for my leg to heal, he lost interest in me. I was so relieved, that I did nothing to warn his next victims. I knew what Ann was going through and I did nothing!" He pounded his fist into the table.

"What happened with Takamaki-san is not your fault."

"I know but…" Ryuji raised his head. "I should have done something!"

"And put yourself back into his line of sight."

Ryuji's head dropped again. "Eff that! There should have been something I could have done! And now I can't even let myself get close to him!"

"Him? So there is someone you like?"

"Yeah. But he ain't in my class so I didn't lie."

"Is it Kurusu?"

Ryuji was too surprised to say anything other than; "How?"

"I've seen the two of you together, you make a good couple."

"Yeah. I know he's had a boyfriend before; if I ask him out he won't be repulsed. He'll either turn me down gently, or say yes. I dunno which but it ain't fear of being rejected that's keeping me from asking."

Maruki closed his notebook. "No, I believe what you fear is intimacy with a man, because Kamoshida tainted that for you. But, you can't let fear run your life for you. Kurusu isn't the type of boy to push; actually, he might be the type to be okay with never having sex at all."

"Never having sex at all? There are guys like that?"

"Oh, yes indeed there are."

"You think I should ask him out? Even though he's a guy?"

"Yes. I believe that being with Kurusu will be healthy for you. There is nothing inherently wrong with two men being in love. Just like with a man and a woman, evil is born of abuse and jealousy, not from what gender your partner is, and Kurusu cares deeply for you. When you care that much, abuse cannot form."

"You know what, I still feel like shit but I feel better. I am gonna ask him out. Thanks for listening." Ryuji stood up, then stopped. "Oh I uh…"

Maruki tossed him a juice box. "Everyone gets thirsty after crying. You can use the sink to wash your face before you leave."

"Thanks." Once he had gotten himself back under control, he left the nurses office to find Akira.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Ryuji, what's up?" Akira sat down on Ryuji's bed, after being dragged to Ryuji's home from Shibuya.

"I took your advice, and spoke to Maruki. Kamoshida… he touched me, like he wanted to touch Ann. I should have warned her not to get close to him. And how I feel about you is scaring me because…"

"Of the sex?"

"Yeah."

"We can wait as long as you need to heal." 

"Maruki suggested that you might be the type to be okay with a sexless relationship, and honestly, that never even occurred to me. I always just thought that as a guy, you'd want sex, ya know?"

"I do want sex, Ryuji. But I want you to want sex even more."

"So uh… will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Akira's smile softened. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Oh, yeah kissing is the one thing Kamoshida never made me do." Ryuji leaned in, and when his lips met Akira's, electricity sizzled down his spine. "Hold me. Hold me tight and never let go."

"Come here." As Akira lay back, holding Ryuji to his chest, Ryuji felt truly safe for the first time since beginning high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
